


Ghosts

by Djunn



Series: riren drabbles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Universe, Late Night Writing, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djunn/pseuds/Djunn
Summary: "Come..i'll show you every ghosts in me..take my pain into you..."Lost somewhere between memories and reality, Eren wakes up to the sound of a singing ghost, calling out his name.





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello world~ here's the third drabble, and as always a short one. I have an art idea for this one too, to illustrate it but this will come later. While waiting please enjoy my "poetry crap" drabble once more~

Drop.   
Sounds against the windows. Gentle fall.   
Drop...drop..

Rainy early mornings. The fresh air caresses the boy's body, the boy's heart, and also his brain. 

Drop...drop...drop..  
Falling. He's shifting in the mattress of his bed, despite the early hours, his eyes are wide open..and aweak. Aweak not dead. 

Drop...  
Gentle whispers. Not in his ears. 

"Eren~ "

The ghost is singing again. Humming in the air. 

Drop....humm...drop...

The ghost is just like him, but his eyes are icy and oh so blue.   
This ghost is just like him, but his hair are black holes in thin lines. 

" Eren~"

He's singing again. He talks..not much..sometimes. When he's lonely. 

" Hey...do you hear me Eren? '' 

Yes. 

"Wake up boy "

Ah...i don't want to..

" My boy~ "

...call me that again...

" Eren..."

Not this. 

" Wake up..it's raining outside "

Sing again that song. The lullaby of the monster trapped in the boy's will.   
He's sad, the monster..  
He's said he's free..

Like the drops of rain, he's falling from his cloud, where sunny days were routine. 

He's falling from above...from memories. 

Tell me ghost...tell me who lived 2000 years ago, in a body meant to die. 

"Hope.."

Hope...you say ? Hope lives forever.. 

" I know....That's why you're still here.."

Me ?..you're not funny..how can the hopeless boy be the hope of humanity.

I'm empty. 

" No..."

Yeah maybe not...there's still the poor monster. Am I a beautiful cage captain? 

" The most beautiful.."

Cage. 

" Boy "

His eyes finally focus on the day. His body, a synonym of fatigue, want to rest more. But war doesn't wait. 

So he walks.   
And sometimes he run.   
But he never gives up. 

He's Will. Even when hope leaves him to the empty. 

And there's the ghost. 

Before leaving his room a gentle air ruffles his hair and makes him smile. His broken voice, fed up from screaming the anger of the losses, speaks up. 

" Levi ?....are you there...?''


End file.
